falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The Vote
Please vote for one of the following with either "First Option", "Second Option", or "Third Option" on the GM idea. I would think that with a majority vote, this will become either standard or thrown out the window. Your vote should follow how I write mine. First Option: I like the idea, and approve of it. Second Option: I like the idea and approve of it, but I want some minor tweaks to be made and considered. Third Option: Blasphemy!!! Heretic!!! My over-powered character will kill whomever he wants, traverse miles in mere seconds, and kill people merely by flicking his wrist!!! Hell no to the GMs!!! Power to the people!!! Votes so far (anyone can edit as time goes by. any foul play, and i'll bite your ankle off): 1st Option: 2 :2nd Option: 5 ::3rd Option: 2 KuHB1aM 01:41, 10 April 2009 (UTC) --Solbur 01:46, 10 April 2009 (UTC) //--Teh Krush 01:50, 10 April 2009 (UTC) --Cerebral plague 01:52, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :(oh my god... lol) KuHB1aM 01:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::(Sorry but I'm not going to be in ANY Rps with this in it, I hate people saying how many people I kill, i might be in the rps, but I WILL BE THE ONE TOO CHOOSE how many people I kill.) //--Teh Krush 01:55, 10 April 2009 (UTC) (Reidster 01:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC)) :(whatever. the gm shallz prevail!!! ya know, krush, you could've voted numero dos and tried to get tweaks with it.) KuHB1aM 01:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :(I agree with Teh Krush. We should get some freedom to. Not have the GM's control everything.) (Reidster 02:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC)) :(I didn't say they would control everything. Again, vote for numero dos if you want changes.) KuHB1aM 02:04, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Provided the GM steps in only when things get ridiculous (Jacob swings from the chandelier, firing a Gatling Laser with his free hand, and a Fat Man with his feet, killing everyone in the room, except himself, because he's injecting himself with Med-X, Stimpaks and Rad-X on a constant basis, and he is wearing a personal force field, '''Or', Jacob, who was in New York two weeks ago, suddenly and inexplicably shows up in Arroyo just in time to kill the Chosen One in the middle of his birthday party)'' or when things stagnate (like waiting for people to post when they're needed to continue the story). //--Run4urLife! 02:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :That's pretty much what I had in mind as well. --Solbur 02:15, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :(rest assured, the GM will not step unless it's for correcting ridonculous kill counts or stuff like what Run4 mentioned. i'm going to let this stay alive for another day, to let more people vote, and then it'll be decided.) KuHB1aM 02:19, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :(I still won't use it. Samantha jumps off the CN-Tower and kills 328742 Enclave soldiers before landing 100% unharmed, then, she goes to Mexico and buys a whiskey, then, travels to Japan and kills Bren.) //--Teh Krush 02:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :(Then Sam can sit at home playing tiddlywinks or solitaire, if Jacob can trim down the death field, so can she.) //--Run4urLife! 02:23, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :(krush, if it's accepted, and you don't accept it, then you'll be sitting in the dust with all the other non-believers) KuHB1aM 02:24, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :(I still don't accept it, and I'm on the brink of leaving here anyway.) //--Teh Krush 02:24, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :(The GM is the final say on ridiculous things, like those I mentioned above (which not only wipes out several dozen people, but ruins someone's No Claims Bonus, and their houses resale value). Its not like you ever had Sam killing so many people it needed scientific notation anyway. The GM is, most importantly, someone who keeps balance and ensures things make sense, not a person who decides what PC's do and don't do in each post. Say someone fires a Fat Man at someone elses character, which would kill them, the GM could say that the Fat Man misfires and the character is only skimmed by the blast.) //--Run4urLife! 02:31, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :(Sorry I still don't like it.. lol.) //--Teh Krush 02:33, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :(i r nevr gve uo sper pwr to gm, i r teh pwnzorz)MrAdict 06:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Oh and I vote for numero uno(1) ^^^ I VOTED FOR NUMBER ONNNNEEEE!!!! Now I want a sticker. Fniff1 12:31, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :(We haz no stickers or lollipops. O_o) //--Run4urLife! 13:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Then a chocolate cookie! Fniff1 13:22, 10 April 2009 (UTC) My turn! I vote for option four! Whoo! Go USA! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 13:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll assume that means you're voting for number two twice then? //--Run4urLife! 13:56, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yep. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 14:00, 10 April 2009 (UTC) --Brengarrett 14:25, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I vote for Number 2, it can be tweaked a bit on how the Rpers are Rewarded, as for Characters like Brena nd Skyler, since they are leaders, and already strong players, their reward would be leveled lower. If say a miner Character like Fniiff's Sam were to complete a mission, his reward would be greater, and off course Perks could be rewards :Bren, sorry, but this is something else, this is them controlling our characters completely, the thing your talking about is that Zilabus thing. //--Teh Krush 15:16, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Eh, Krush, as I said before, the GM wouldn't control your character completely, if at all. At the very most, they'd be there as a precaution, to stop people Godmodding, or doing stupid things (like catching a mini-nuke in mid flight and lobbing it back at the shooter). //--Run4urLife! 15:19, 10 April 2009 (UTC) This topic will be done with voting by the end of today. Tomorrow (im flying home today, will be gone from for the afternoon), I'll post another topic about what tweaks and such you guys want, etc. KuHB1aM 14:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC) 2Vegas adict 15:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC)